


Childsplague

by BadAshWolf



Category: Class (TV 2016), Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadAshWolf/pseuds/BadAshWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a common, simple village lived a common, simple mother and she lived in common, simple times. As her son grew, the common days became much less simple. And her calm thoughts were replaced with an uncommon sense of worry for her son. A son who never seemed just as common and simple as his mother, and fate would show that he would one day forget ever having such a simple problem as being common.</p><p>AN: a familar backdrop with a different script. This story, all of my stories, exist because of this fandom. The stories told before me drove me to add my part. Feedback is encouraged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is just the very beginning

PROLOGUE

 

"You are a question that has never been posed before, Merlin."

In a common, simple village lived a common, simple mother and she lived in common, simple times. As her son grew, the common days became much less simple. And her calm thoughts were replaced with an uncommon sense of worry for her son. A son who never seemed just as common and simple as his mother, and fate would show that he would one day forget ever having such a simple problem as being common. 

“Dear Gauis,  
Thank you for the herbs and supplies you have sent. With the winter lasting months longer than it should, Ealdor seems to be full of sickness lately, the children have a much better chance with all you have sent.  
As terrible as things get, I am sorry to say it seems many more times preferable than the suffering your kingdom is under. Cenred is cruel, but the rage… I shouldn’t say, who knows where these letters may end up. Let us agree to destroy them upon reading, and you especially so… I fear I may learn to know the pain you are under with Uther… The fear of losing someone you love dearly...Friends...family…. Please be safe uncle, I fear the past few years are only the beginning…  
Merlin grows by the day! He shares your curiosity and intelligence! You would love the boy, you have so very much in common...So very much. I await news on your end, your letters are too few and too vague. 

Be safe uncle,  
Hunith

 

Hello Uncle,  
It has been a wonderful year! Merlin grows so fast. I feel I look at him and see the amazing man he will become, and he is still a child. But you should see how happy he is! He loves playing with his best friend, Will. Such trouble, but they seem to happy together! Ever since they could walk they played and played, inventing the most wonderful of stories. Twelve wonderful years here...And to think of the years only days away…  
I am glad to hear things have calmed down, but I agree the reason is just as tragic as years before. The purge of magic is working, and that is all thanks to the rulers of Camelot. I do not dare speak ill of the king, I do not dare.  
I enjoy your stories of the Princeling, although I can't imagine a boy my son’s age training with such a dangerous sword all day… May he live a safe life...May he…  
He continues to be more like you and his father as the years go by...It’s scary how much he is like your kind… Smart...I mean  
Perhaps in the years to come we could visit your lovely city, some days I wonder if Merlin would benefit from learning from you…  
Keep doing good work. I know you are saving as many lives as you can, some have come to Ealdor. THey speak of your help. I still have not seen B, and I hope you are keeping to your code of destroying your letters. I look forward to a conversation in person..There is much to say, and to ask.  
Be safe Uncle  
Hunith.

 

Uncle,  
It has been too long since we have written, I know the recent skirmishes with Bayerd probably have you away from your home. But sometimes we are needed to go away to help, I believe this.  
Merlin is a young man now, it is hard to believe he nears twenty. He asks after you, he has such a good heart… I spoke to him about what you and I discussed, and he is eager to come to Camelot… Thank you again for your discretion on the reasons behind his traveling to Camelot. I know he believes it to be only temporary but I hope the fates allow for a longer stay. He is meant for great things, and I hope you are able to talk with him fully upon his arrival on his future.  
I am so scared for the future Uncle. I know that he is meant for so much more than this little calm place. This feels right, but my heart is still troubled. We await your safe return home and then Merlin will be off.  
Be safe Uncle.  
Hunith.


	2. Waiting for My Real Life to Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the thing. This fanfic is the nearest and dearest to my heart. Merthur hurts more than Rose on the Beach. So, I ask you to please support this if you like it. I wish you the best of nights. <3

Merlin felt anxious but giddy with excitement. Such a change, such new possibilities! Turning to his mother, the worry and anxiety on her face dulled his optimistic happiness.

Having not heard from Gaius in some time, Merlin and Hunith decided there was little harm in him going ahead on his own to wait for him. An assistant left in his place could help him be of service until his uncle returned. She shook her head in feigned exasperation “Oh Merlin, Camelot really has no idea what’s coming..” Winking, she draws him in for one more hug before he is off.

  
  
  


Time passes slowly, regardless of his quick rushed pace it seems like the trip takes forever. “Finally!” He chirps out, seeing the tips of the battlements (whatever that word is) and Merlin sees his new home come fully into view as he clears the last of the tree cover surrounding the lower town and castle.

 

[Merlin enters Camelot and Uther addresses a crowd from the balcony in the Square.]

 

Merlin walked with his head in the clouds until he bumped into a tall man in front of him, actually it was a crowd. Unable to do much really, he stopped and was immediately aware of a  man mid sentence up on a balcony in the square he entered through. Not a man...a king! The KING of Camelot was addressing the crowd, and Merlin felt a sudden wave of what would later be called claustrophobia and nausa and the words sunk into his mind…

 

“- serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass.” 1

 

Merlin follows the gesture down to the stage...as he processed what he was seeing the executioner watched the King make the same gesture and beheaded the man. The crowd gasped, the volume dissipating, as if such a show wasn’t exactly a rare event.. 

 

Merlin felt the urge to leave and blend in with the masses, but for a much different reason. He stayed off to the side, letting the kind speak and wondering what terrible crime this man must have committed besides magic to warrant a humiliating public execution.

  
  
  


The King spoke again. “When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin.” Merlin stopped listening, caught up by….’Great Dragon? There’s a great dragon? Gaius mentioned dragons but never…’ Ahe he stopped, because suddenly a woman pushed to the front of the dispersing crowd...

 

“There is only one evil in this land,” She screamed, and gasped in a breath through her obvious tears…  “and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son!” And on that word she drew herself up, resolved and determined. “ And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son”

 

Merlin got pushed around as the woman caste some sort of smoke wind around her. The crowd in front of him panicked and pushed backward in fear while the people who had been leaving turned and tried to come back to witness the chaos.. Merlin stumbled into people as he just tried to get out of the panicked crowd without being trampled. Merlin weaved through the crowd, bumping into almost everyone until he reached an entrance off to the side guarded by only two men. Merlin walked up to them with an open innocent (he hoped) expression even as they warily stared at him gripping their spears. 

 

“Ah...Hello! Ah….I’m here to meet Gaius! I’m to be his apprentice...Did someone mention i-”

 

“S’alright boy, enter.” The guard to the left said while the other nodded once in agreement. Merlin breathed again and walked into the Castle of Camelot.

  
  


**Some time later…**

**Merlin felt his eyes close, and then suddenly they smelled open as the smell hit him.**

  
  


Merlin Was walking through the castle for the first time, again.  Soaking in the new stimuli before the smell hit him, again. It smelled like smoke, no, burning. Something was burning. He pushed through the crowd and the debris. The woman at the town center, she was screaming at the king again. But her spell wasn’t smoke this time, it was fire. She was burning everything! Merlin gasped and turned away from the smoke billowing towards him, choking on the burning. Merlin faced forward again as he heard a scream of agony. As he narrowed his eyes against the sting, He saw a man in the center of the clearing/. The man was crouched over in armor, his blonde hair reflecting the fire that slowly climbed up the underclothes beneath his armor. This unfortunate man began to scream in agony, surrounding by hellfire. 

Merlin gasped at the scene, filled with a sense of dread and wrath he did not understand. Merlin screamed a name and the man turned, his face full of regret and agony Merlin felt his heart break,. Merlin burst into action and ran forward into the smoke, towards the man before the fire overtook him. He knew he was too late, he would always be too late, and he felt such a great and terrible pain and the flames jumped to him as well… Burning alongside the man he did not know but knew utterly  whose wordless screams turned into his name. Everything turned to black as he heard “MERLIN” screamed over and over,  in a familiar voice that he’d never ever heard.

 

“Merlin!”

He jumped awake in a silent scream that, hearing his name from a voice that changed to another voice. A voice he knew, no, a voice he remembered. Eyes opening he saw...Gaius!

 

“Merlin!” The man yelled again, shaking the boy. “Merlin wake up, wake up! what’s wrong boy? It’s. Time to start the day!” Gaius looked concerned for a moment before the tardiness of the boys lay in banished concern from his mind.

 

“Merlin groaned, the warm sunlight quickly chasing away the terror that paralyzed him when he first awake, cobwebs  setting over and obscuring the memory and feeling they carried. and memories in his mind.

“Wha...uhhh?’

“Time to start the day! I need you to run some tonics to nobles, it will help you learn the castle..” The man stared at Merlin, annoyed he wasn't moving yet. He remembered an old trick he used on the young prince before and arched an  eyebrow at Merlin. With a gulp and an apology Merlin immediately jumped up, grabbed the potions and nodded at the explanations as he ran out the door. Gaius laughed, he’d be using that one in the future then.

  
  
Merlin walks up spiral stairway across the Balcony Corridor and enters Lady Helen's guest chamber. He puts the potion bottle on the vanity table and notices some sort of sculpture and a weird handbound book. Merlin hears someone in heels coming and puts the book down, trying to cover up the evidence that he was snooping.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When last we left our heroes...
> 
>  
> 
> That's the way to start a Dungeons and Dragons game, by the way. Picked that up from a great DM Matt Coville (and for the one person who goes there from here, do tell him it was a fanfiction author that sent you, imagine the amusement!) who imagined that was the best way to start. That is how you tell players that they are entering the world they sought out by coming here. Immersion, suspension of disbelief… that's what made it worthwhile. I Understand I have flaws as a storyteller and Dungeon Master...but I hope I have worth, I hope that you and my players hear the words and enjoy the adventure..
> 
> Leave a comment below if you play D&D!  
> So, once more with feeling...

 

 

When last we left our hero..

Merlin walked up the spiral stairway across the Balcony Corridor and entered Lady Helen's chamber, one usually set aside for important travelers he remembered from talks with the servants of the castle.

He put the potion bottle on the vanity table and looks around the room curiously, but with a sense of suspicion. It warred in him, feeling somewhat unwarranted. He was just here as an extension of Gaius, any behavior that would possibly draw attention was bad. Yet he still found himself drawn to a weird handbound book on the same table he found space to put the potion bottle down on. Merlin heard someone in heels coming and puts the book down, trying to cover up the evidence that he was snooping. His hand was halfway towards the alibi that was the bottle.

Unfortunately he was too slow as he heard a strangely alto feminine voice bark at him, “What are you doing in here?”

Merlin jumps regardless and spins around, stammering, “I- I was asked to deliver this.”

Merlin picks up the potion bottle from the table, Mary's reflection is revealed in the half-covered mirror behind him. Merlin shakes off his perception as he hands her the bottle. Merlin exits and races past servants in the corridors leading back to his room with Gaius.

Merlin's runs into Arthur's Servant, a boy named Matteusz, rather tall. The boy spoke in thick foreign accent, but was gentle enough that one easily forgot his height and muscles. The lad was very welcoming and helpful, and offered to show Merlin around. Matteusz freely spoke on his current (he oddly stressed, worrying i as Camelot's prince, never his prince.) and Merlin felt a rare moment of easy friendship. Merlin knew allies, no matter their station, could be helpful in the tense times to come, Merlin just felt it.

So the days passed and Merlin seemed to encounter the Prince’s manservant more and more, often they met in a somewhat empty corridor with large windows that looked out on the forest and sky. They talked, Matteusz of his home village being massacred during a recent war. He’s lost everyone, he briefly and only once mentioned losing someone that night. After they met regularly, Matteusz finally said something more about the loss that broke who he was. So young, but as he spoke of his love who vanished, his own Prince, Charles. But he called him Charlie…

That night Prince Arthur happened upon them, he'd been avoiding the commonly used corridors attempting to save himself from morgana’s latest wrath.

Now though, he quieted his steps to watch two young men, one his manservant, staring out the window muttering lowly to each other. His eyes boggled as he wondered if there was some torrid love affair going on between the two.

Arthur's watches over, staring curiously at the strange raven haired boy, his eyes such a dark impossible shade of blue. The light seems to impossibly capture glimmers of gold in his eyes when he turned to speak to his companion, turning to rest a comforting familiar arm on his manservants shoulder. Matteusz rested a hand on the other man's arm and said something, a name. Arthur's strains to hear his name but hearing something too close to Morgana’s heels somewhere down the opposite direction made him back away and walk quickly but still with an air of royal presence back to his chambers. He tried to shake the raven from his mind.. The day tomorrow would be long, Lady Helen meant to sing and his father would no doubt open the royal bar to the castle.

 

“The world will very soon be divided, unless I am mistaken, into those who still go on explaining our success, and those somewhat more intelligent who are trying to explain our failure.” G.K. Chesterton. Author of All Things Considered.

 

Merlin itched at the neck of the expensive shirt he’d been given by his new friend Guinevere. She was servant to the Lady Morgana, a good ally to have, the both of them. He felt his attire was a bit above his rather comfortable and anonymously low station, but people seemed to give him appreciating stares so it couldn't be dreadful. It did seem rather fitted though, and the v cut in the front exposed more chest than he saw from anyone else common or at court. There was nothing to be done, as he was already at the royal banquet for the Lady Helen's performance. The warlock couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't what she seemed, in a very bad way. Not like how he hid himself, hid away what he was… perhaps he wasn’t alone though, as something seemed into his awareness, some fuzzy unaware presence. His attention was drawn to the incoming Lady Morgana, who spared him a short hidden appreciative smirk and raised eyebrow, proud that her money and efforts resulted in such a display. He would draw many eyes, there was much potential for entertainment. Just a matter of time to wait for the best opportunity for chaos.

Merlin stares at Morgana as she passes him. he could sense something from her..something familiar to himself... as Arthur approaches to talk to her. Gwen sidles up next to Merlin and mutters.  
“Gorgeous right?”

Merlin stares almost where Guinevere is looking, and nodded begrudgingly. Arthur was very..easy on the eyes. Morgana was also quite..symmetrical but he was drawn to the blonde.  
Yeah.

Guinevere adds, lower, more full of emotion, “Some people are just born to be a queen.” She says. Merlin music understands as he stammers out. Gwenivere seems to remember herself and tries to backtrack, “Not that I'd want to be... Who'd want to marry Mor-Arthur?

Merlin doesn’t need magic to see through that. “Oh, [chuckle] come on, Gwen. You aren’t fooling me… You prefer something else I think..

Guinevere looks alarmed, and nervously looks around subtly to see if anyone overheard. Feeling somewhat safe, she tries to keep denying it. “No, I like...ah, ordinary men like you.

Merlin replies truthfully, perhaps dangerously so, if she had been paying attention. “Gwen, believe me, I'm not ordinary.”

Guinevere continued to ramble. “No, I didn't mean you, obviously. Not you. But just, you know, I like..men, like you.”

Merlin raised an amused eyebrow and nods while sneaking an offered drink from one of the servants. “Thanks.” He says more to her than who gave him the drink. Merlin and Gwenievere turn away from each other awkwardly.  
A throat clearing reminds Merlin of the third person standing near them and sees Matteusz. Her grins widely and sputters an apology before wrapping an arm around him in a half hug. Only one drink, but Merlin wasn’t known for his ability to drink.

  
Merlin's turns to speak to the manservant of the prince, who seemed to linger near the drinks area as he slowly refilled his somehow empty glass. He took another long drink as he withdrew his arm from around the prince’s manservant. Merlin got touchy-feely when he drank, he dimly noted to himself as the room quieted. The far doors opened and Lady Helen was introduced.

 

 

“If you are ever lost, I will find you. I will be your hope” Matteusz “If you are ever lost, I will find you. I will be your hope” Matteusz BBC Class.BBC Class.


	4. Well, That Was Unexpected.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to take it slow, but our boys are just too destined to be... Hope you enjoy.. About 50 pages of notes past this! Comment below if Monday's are totally the worst... :P 
> 
> Ps I met a super cute girl, well we met a couple years ago but I was stupid and didn't pursue it. Not gonna make that mistake again! Wish me luck!

Arthur sat next to his father and Morgana, everyone else was focused on the opening doors to the chamber. Morgana was going that thing where she seemed to be watching everything. But he was still staring curiously at his manservant and that dark haired slender young man who’d been his shadow as of late. And they were something being quite cozy in the corner. It bothered Arthur, surely because his servant should not be fraternizing instead of working. But there was some sort of predatory nature in his Pendragon veins that spoke of something much deeper...perhaps there was something about that dark haired boy, maybe not, he just couldn’t put his finger on it.

 

Morgana narrowed her eyes calculatingly at the prince who starred in the direction of her maid and his own manservant. But he seemed interested in the third person. A slow curl of a victorious grin began to pull at the sides of her mouth as she realized why the prince stared at the young man. Congratulating her own good and chaotic luck, she leaned into the palm of her right hand and tapped her chin thoughtfully, following his stare back to young Merlin. Some sort of awareness peaked at her consciousness whenever she looked at that boy. There was something familiar seeming about him, but something else that drew her pause. She wasn't sure yet. She yawned behind her free hand, and noticed that others seemed to be just as suddenly drowsy as she was feeling. Arthur and the King’s eyes were slowly blinking.

  
  


Things happened rather quickly then, as Arthur was embarrassingly distracted and exhausted. Finally he heard chilling realization as the Lady Helen in the center of the room shifted into someone else altogether, the sorcerer's mother!

"Pendragon! Uther Pendragon! You betray me! You are a murderer! With the pieces of my shattered soul I damn you. A heart for a heart, a son for a son!" 

Arthur still felt his attention try to draw back to his manservant and that boy, but at the mention of his father he finally centered himself and leaned down, grabbing the dagger in his boot hidden by his cloak. Ready to defend his father and Camelot... but suddenly the sorceress was violently and graphically crushed under the weight of one of the hall chandeliers. She cried out in pain, still alive but barely. Her cries finally form a awful sounding curse and he thinks he can hear wind screaming as something flew faster than it should be able, and the nise got louder, or was it closer, it was strange, but he was so tired...

Cut from his musings at the familiar voice as he is pushed rather violently from his chair to the floor. Outraged, he looks up to see the same young man who’d been getting cozy with his manservant. What was the name..'Melvin? Marvin?' But this boy was draped over him, Arthur felt his legs pinned together and the man’s thighs tightly clenched around his hips. It was only an instant but Arthur still felt heat rush to the points of contact. Momentum pushed him down, but something almost as powerful made him roll his hips slightly upward. No one would be able to notice, but the small gasp of the man holding him down meant someone did.

 

Arthur's mind returned a moment later, and remembered why he was on the floor, held down, the others covering him in almost a protective way but his breathing labored, as if he had run suddenly in a burst of adrenaline. The young entitles prince bellowed from under the commoner, barely noticing a bright object out the corner of his eye in the chair, his chair, above them. Realizing why no one interfered with the young servant ('Marlin?') as the entire court could see, even his father, crowned king of Camelot, could see the dagger sunk into the high center of the prince's chair. A dagger, that not for the servant, would have pierced the prince's heart.  

Now again, or maybe for the first time he met the dark blue eyes that saved him, blown wide likely as his own, both their breaths were heavy and racing, and Arthur felt his body began to betray the closeness and adrenaline the other man made him feel. 

Merlin couldn’t find himself caring about the world around him, feeling the Prince between his legs, even in public, even when he might be found out and killed. This feeling and sight alone made this a Good Day. Especially when he was sure he felt the man underneath him roll his hips upward once or twice, he growled lowly in his throat, his magical instincts threatening to overpower him to capture.. But the hands at his chest pushed him up, and he remembered himself and the dangers he was in once again. It would be hard to escape into the shadows of anonymity right after this.

Guards swarmed the high table, shielding the King and Prince from the rest of the room. The King looked from the dead woman on the floor to Merlin, to Arthur, and his eyes fell on the dagger realization fused with outrage as he spoke aloud, eyes roaming the crowd for any other threats.

“Sorcery again comes to Camelot! Into our home!, threatening our lives!” The King bellowed out, rage spitting the words, knocking over his goblet as he drew his sword theatrically. “Guards! Take this body out to be burned, find out where she lived and if she acted alone!” 

Half the guards in the room, which was quite a number considering there was just an attack on the royal household, immediately filed out to search. A few remained to drag the chandelier off the dead sorceress and two roughly drag her out by her arms, jerking on her arms roughly to get her out.

The Prince breathed slowly to calm his racing heart. Attacks within Camelot’s closely guarded castle were rarely so spontaneous and nearly successful. Arthur turned to ‘…Martin, Mertin? No that doesn’t make any sense-’

Merlin, unaware of the reason behind the casual musing face of the Prince was frozen staring at the King, trying not to breathe out in case Uther could smell magic like alcohol on his breathe.

The King turned to Merlin, sizing up the thin young man who stood closely beside the Prince. “You, boy. You saved my son! Such an act of bravery and loyalty will always be rewarded handsomely. What is your name?”

“M-Merlin!...Sir, my name is Merlin your highness, Sire, Sir.” Merlin stammers out, his voice squeaks in a way that Arthur will not soon forget. ‘Merlin that’s what Gaius said. Merlin. Got it’ Arthur muses to himself, almost missing the important bit of Uther's thanks for saving his life. He felt his manservant Matteusz brush off debris while checking the Prince for injury and Arthur felt security return to him, knowing that his and his father's court was strong and the evil was once again defeated.

The King's attention as distracted for a moment as his son’s personal manservant beat the royal guards to his sons side to check on him. His eyes sparked in approval for a moment before turning back  to the other boy who’s saved his son from the evils of magic. Uther looked to the boy, recognizing the boy Gaius was training as an apprentice.It was a temporary position, but the boy proved himself. “A position within the royal household, the under physician of the Court of Camelot.” Polite applause from the still recovering people in attendance followed the stone chamber, cobwebs being hurriedly brushed away by the servants.

The rest of the proceeding passed in a blur for our heroes. Merlin just stared, he felt frozen in a world where everything else was moving too quickly. The dangers of working so closely to royalty who’d kill him (or worse, he swallowed nervously) was obvious even with his relentless optimism. But what other choice was there? He knew he needed to be in Camelot, but he was hard pressed to imagine a more dangerous position this close to the King than the under physician in the royal court of Camelot.

 

He wandered down the hallway, his feet taking him back to the spot where he often met Matteusz. He didn't really look closely as he approached the man at the window, looking out. He stood there for several moments before his magic alerted him that something was different. Something strange but achingly familiar, he turned slowly to meet the contemplative but soft expression of the Prince of Camelot.

 

Merlin gaped at the man, his mind numbly noting that he was actually a few inches taller than the Prince. Merlin raised concerned eyebrows, had he figured it out, was Merlin about to be arrested and thrown to the stake to burn and choke to death? 

His mouth opened but froze as he pouted, his stubborn nature filling him with strength. Was this man really about to murder him the same night his life was saved? Merlin drew back, even as Arthur’s thoughtful expression shifted slightly into confusion,thrown off by the young man's alarm. Arthur saw him look out the window consideringly, as if jumping would be an alternative to Arthur's company, this was insulting to say the least. He brashly raised his hands to rest on Merlin's shoulders saying, “You know you should be honored to be in the presence of your Prince, not looking as though you’d rather take a short walk off a tall tower. Are you alright..Merlin?”

Something about hearing his name on the Prince's tongue, something about it felt like a seal breaking, something clicked and unlocked, and Merlin dimly understood that things would never be the same. He knew his eyes were distant but primal as his mind went through the implications and what he should do, he just hoped that there wasn't a note of gold to betray him, but he couldn't find it in himself to wish any distance be put between him and the Prince, regardless of what it could cost him.

Merlin locked in on Arthur, who found the intensity of the dark blue eyes dangerous. He began to feel that it was the shade of blue that a king would wage a war over...and it scared him, but he just need to look a bit more.  So he stared, his mouth in a tight line as he bit his lip in order to not say anything he..shouldn't. But there was one thing he needed to say. He stepped back, letting his hands fall to his sides, but he lifted his right forearm and hand to Merlin. “Thank you, for saving my life.” 

Merlin was still staring into the light blue eyes of this prince, the shade a color he feared his magic would go to war for, and misunderstood the Prince's intention utterly as he stepped forward to envelope Arthur in a tight hug, murmuring “you’re welcome.." against his neck. Prince Arthur froze for a moment before shuddering as he felt Merlin's mouth move at his neck. 

 

_ Well, this is rather unexpected.  _ And as he thought it, the Prince felt something change. Destiny, perhaps. But something.


	5. It Will Be An Empty World Without You, Young Warlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to hold them off, but this is how they want to be written.

Arthur stood in the window, wondering if the boy would show. He made sure Matteusz would be busy helping the castle servants right the dining hall for the next day. Arthur knew he has similar duties he should be attending to. Official things, those things that always seemed to be at the center of who he must be, but at the moment it grew fuzzy at the edges. His life felt less solid, here breathing in the cool night air. He felt a kind of anticipation begin to raise his heart beat, even though he felt more relaxed than he had in some time. Even if Merlin did not show, this time would be well spent in meditation.

 

He wandered down the hallway, his feet taking him back to the spot where he often met Matteusz. He wondered if the boy would be there, perhaps he was off tending to the Prince. It would make sense, it was that sort of night. But as he neared the end of the corridor, he saw a familiar silhouette. He didn't really look closely as he approached the man at the window, looking out. 

 

Merlin also enjoyed these these quiet moments. The air smelt, promising. He stood there for several moments before his magic alerted him that something was different. Something strange but achingly familiar, he turned slowly to meet the contemplative but soft expression of the Prince of Camelot.

Paranoid thoughts raced through Merlin’s mind, each more desperate than the last. Looking around he wondered idly if his magic meant he could fly, or at least slow him down so he wouldn’t seriously hurt himself. Maybe his magic would save him, like it lept to save the man before him. His mouth opened but froze as he pouted, his stubborn nature filling him with strength. Was this man really about to murder him the same night his life was saved? 

 

Merlin drew back, even as Arthur’s thoughtful expression shifted slightly into confusion,thrown off by the young man's alarm. Arthur saw him look out the window consideringly, as if jumping would be an alternative to Arthur's company, this was insulting to say the least. He brashly raised his hands to rest on Merlin's shoulders. Prince Arthur felt the deceptively strong shoulders of the young man through the thin fabric, “You know you should be honored to be in the presence of your Prince, not looking as though you’d rather take a short walk off a tall tower.” and his fingers curled in, gripping him almost tightly. “Are you alright..Merlin?”

 

Something about hearing his name on the Prince's tongue, along with feeling the strong and calloused hands through the cheap tattered blue shirt he wore, something about it felt like a seal breaking. Something clicked and unlocked, and Merlin dimly understood that things would never be the same. He knew his eyes were distant but primal as his mind went through the implications and what he should do, he just hoped that there wasn't a note of gold to betray him, but he couldn't find it in himself to wish any distance be put between him and the Prince, regardless of what it could cost him. Merlin's right hand began to raise slowly towards Price Arthur’s face before stopping part way and curling in on itself. Merlin saw how the prince's eyes shot to his hand before meeting his gaze once more.

Arthur found the intensity of the dark blue eyes dangerous. He began to feel that it was the shade of blue that a knight would betray his King for, and perhaps one a king would risk his kingdom for...and it scared him, but he just need to look a bit more. Arthur knew he couldn't//do this. Do anything he..shouldn't. But there was one thing he needed to say. He stepped back, letting his hands fall to his sides, but he lifted his right forearm and hand to Merlin. “Thank you, for saving my life.”

Merlin barely heard the words, already quite unnerved by the calculating, almost wary intensity he was directed back at him. He felt like the prince was trying to figure him out. Looking away from those eyes, he stared at Prince Arthur’s mouth in a tight line as he bit his lip like he was trying to hold something back from what he’s actually said. Merlin could relate, already feeling the weight of his secret began to curl around his neck and rest on his shoulders. Barely noticeable but there. 

Merlin was still staring into the light blue eyes of this prince, the shade a color he feared his magic would go to war for, and misunderstood the Prince's intention utterly as he stepped forward to envelope Arthur in a tight hug, murmuring “you’re welcome.." against his neck. Prince Arthur froze for a moment before shuddering as he felt Merlin's mouth move at his neck.

Well, this is rather unexpected. And as he thought it, the Prince felt something change. Destiny, perhaps. But something.

 

“I get the feeling, It wasn't supposed to happen like this..but even so...” And Merlin pushed himself into Arthur, kissing the shocked prince.

Merlin's closed eyes hide the amber glow as his magic gave him the strength to push Arthur back into the wall with his hands on the Prince’s wrists, holding them firmly at shoulder height against the wall. Arthur’s head knocked back into the cold stone wall and he saw for a few blurry moments lights flash, strange amber lights in front of him. It was forgotten in the feeling lips on his, and feeling a strange sense of power, Arthur lost himself. Still, he always had fight left in him.

Arthur hissed into Merlin's mouth, giving him the opening to deepen the kiss, breaking Merlin’s contraction for the spell. Arthur finally was able to wrench his arms out of Merlin’s deceptively strong hold as he lurched forward and lifted his hands to run his fingers roughly through Merlin’s black hair. Merlin moaned into Arthur’s mouth, and Arthur used the opportunity to deepen the kiss, savoring the moments as if the dream would fade too soon for surely that is where this could only go from here. Just one taste needed to last his lifetime.

 

Merlin felt he might burst into fire, and something shifted inside him as he felt he could perform magic the world had never seen with the feeling of Prince Arthur on his lips. He pulled back to suck deeply on the princes lower lip, the moments growing quieter as Arthur’s tight grip on Merlin’s hair blessed to just holding him in place. But then, they are both thrown from the moment by approaching footsteps, and Merlin pulled back in a flash, nipping arthur's lip enough in mind-numbing alarm and realization of what’d he done to draw a bead of blood as Merlin disappeared into the shadows. Arthur was almost impressed as a guard and knight, Sir Leon, found him. 

 

“Sire, is everything alright? We thought he heard signs of...something?”

The Prince tried to appear stoic and noble but Leon caste a growingly amused wry grin in his direction as Arthur tried to hide his lip as he sent them on their way, he walked back to his room with the taste of a strange man on his lips, and a hint of blood on his tongue. The Prince wondered how long it would take to heal, it would no doubt leave a mark.


	6. The Rest of the World Can Go Hang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cannot help but want to extend a warm hug to everyone who reads this. These two fandoms have been through quite an awful fate. I hope to give them some life here. As mentioned previously, this fandom and these characters.. I just wished them the best, and I hope that for once, and perhaps only here... Life might be fair.

 

He drowned for his entire life in those moments of contact, chasing Arthur’s mouth hungrily, needing more, so much more. The blonde was so warm and strong, Merlin felt his hands teasing towards the bottom of Arthur’s shirt. But, his magic jolted an alarm through his veins. But Merlin pulled back in a flash, startled back into the dark reality by approaching footsteps. nipping Arthur's lip as his body went into shock, mind-numbing alarm and realization of what’d he done to draw a bead of blood as Merlin disappeared into the shadows, darting down corridors that he was still learning, letting his magic race out the potential paths in front of him, back to safety. Merlin could taste a hint of blood on his lip, and he knew it wasn’t his. He strained his ears to hear the inevitable march of the guards behind him, to arrest him for attacking the prince. But no one came for him, not the entire way. His memory was blurry, and as he finally neared Gaius’ door, he’d all but convinced himself he imagined the whole thing. Even if anything happened, he knew it could never..   
He entered his and Gaius’ chambers, then impossibly made it to his room without being arrested. LAying down, he pulled the thin blanket up around his shoulders and closed his eyes.. Surely he could have a bit of fun...

If he had the mind, the young warlock would have been shocked at how easily he fell asleep. Almost as if his magic was triggered by something, something was coming and his instincts turned him into rest easily.  
But as dreams do, Merlin did not remember laying down as he found himself standing at the doors shielding the main hall of the castle. Raising a hand to the right door, he jerked back as his palm burned on the metal handle. The stench of burning hit his nose... stronger than the would he just suffered could have caused. Something else was going on, something else was burning. He ignored the force pushing back against his burning hands as he threw the doors open to see smoke just beyond the doorway, the entire room filled.

His eyes began to burn with the smoke, but he saw her. Saw her again, that tormented sorceress again. But her spell wasn’t a danger this time, it was fire. She was burning everything, the tables, the chairs at the high table. Remains burned down to the skeletons sat at the head chair and most to the side. Screams in the shadows were the only proof anything else was still alive. Merlin gasped and turned away from the smoke billowing towards him, choking on the burning. Merlin faced forward again as he heard a scream of agony. Narrowing his eyes against the sting, he saw only the sorceress and some unlucky figure at her feet. The figure, a man, was crouched over in armor, his blonde hair reflecting the fire that slowly climbed up the underclothes beneath his armor. This unfortunate man began to scream in agony, surrounding by hellfire.

Merlin gasped as the man turned, his face full of regret and agony and Merlin felt an ocean of the same wash over him. Merlin felt his heart break and he knew his life and magic was doomed as he ran forward into the smoke, towards the man before the fire overtook him. He felt betrayed by his magic, surely he should have been able to stop time. Surely he had, but the proof was in front of him. He knew he was too late, he would always be too late, and he felt such a great and terrible pain and the flames jumped to him as well as he talked his man to the floor… Burning alongside the man he did not know but knew utterly whose wordless screams turned into his name. Everything turned to black as he heard “MERLIN” screamed over and over, in a familiar voice that he felt he heard before.

 

He was shaken awake by a strong wizened hand, followed by a growly, “Merlin”  
Feeling a strange sense of deja vu tinge through him as his sleepiness faded, Merlin rose feeling rested but tense. His magic felt a bit more, noticeable was perhaps the only word, a heavy fuzziness behind his ribs. But it started to jolt down his skin sometimes, almost like a snake. Shaking it off, he tried to focus on the directions gaius was trying to give him over that morning's porridge.

For our hero, that day and the few after it were rather uneventful. His duties as the under physician, left him as the legs of the medicine for the castle and the surrounding town. It was rather obnoxious of anyone to expect someone non magical to remotely succeed. It was rather interesting that, he never seemed to run into the Prince. Sure, he’d seen him in the middle distance, but the knights always seemed to acknowledge him first, and arthur would be quick to draw the group away, never acknowledging merlin himself. Merlin wondered if Arthur was ashamed of what he’d done, at that window, and Merlin was offended and rather turned off. He couldn’t have been that awful at it. Maybe the Prince was ashamed and deeply in the closet. Made sense, and was a complication that Merlin really didn’t need considering the pyre beckoned at the edges of his awareness.  
Otherwise, the warlock under-physician noted that many tasks drew him to usually restricted areas of the library or outside the castle. Merlin ran into Matheuz several times a day, Merlin was apt in the easy tasks he was given, and had the few minutes to chat with his new friend. The Prince was more often that not just within earshot, so the conversations were never too casual. Still, so engrossed Merlin did not note the tension on the Prince’s brow whenever he saw them together.  
Merlin returned back to his room, Gaius is asleep under blankets snoring loudly on his cot, but the noticeable parchment let under a taller candle is too obvious to ignore. It’s a list of herbs and directions to search them out. His dismay is noticed by a map that circles servers das walking distance from Camelot. It seems Gaius wishes him far away from the pyre. He rested and woke up early to set out again, the list growing overnight.  
Mateusz watched his friend go, once again admiring how similar he looked to his own Charlie. But that life was gone, at least for now. His friends promised that this was important, that it could help secure his Prince’s safety and people in the future. He was given a story to tell, a person to be. A servant, he could hear his father’s curses of disappointment. Never approving o who he loved, his father would be sickened to see his in servitude. But it was necessary. And so he helped out, as it was his charge to do so now. It was difficult, to be here in this strange land. He felt bad for his impatience with Charlie being in such a foreign place before they became trapped here. The memory was still fuzzy, but Charlie and the girl said this would be for the best. That was the last thing he remembered hearing, but he felt as if he heard it over and over.

Merlin had time to think, and he felt he finally cleared out the Prince from his thoughts, he needed to remain under the radar. His skin and self was more important to than a dalliance with the son of the man who had the power to send him to the pyre. Well, in Camelot it took far, far less than the word of the king to sentence one of his kind to death. He should have known he was jinxing himself as he walked through the gates back to the castle and saw the prince, his knights, and a very unfortunate Matteusz. 


	7. Designing a Kraken Encounter for a Low Level Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *looks up from desktop full of Dungeons and Dragons pages, notes, and maps.*  
> Yes, yes.. you were here for that chapter? Which story again?  
> *a pause while I listen*  
> Oh that story? Are you sure? No one has come looking for that in some while. Its dangerous magic, you can get easily lost.. But, if you're sure  
> *You are handed a map to the chapter*
> 
> When last we left our heroes...

Merlin had time to think, and he felt he finally cleared out the Prince from his thoughts. He should have known he was jinxing himself as he walked through the gates back to the castle and saw the prince, his knights, and a very unfortunate Matteusz. Merlin could see that even from the distance, Matteusz was tense, and the former found himself drawn to the scene. Being in the central courtyard just inside the castle gates, there were many towns of milling about in the temperate but strangely humid air. Already the air was less fresh, less alive and natural. He stilled for a moment, something in the air felt delicately cruel.   

Either because of the wrongness, or because it was the damned prince. But he focused instead on his friend and manservant as the lad raised what must be a training target, holding it as if a shield. “There, Sir?” He heard Matteusz ask, his tension clear even in the distance that Merlin began to close. Realization began to dawn on him, almost a sense of deja vu. A moment later he only felt stubborn outrage at this before him. His eyes darkened and might have had a dark shimmer of gold as he glared at Arthur and his gang laughing at the poor boy.  
  
  
The Prince might not have seen the hidden warlock approach, but his thoughts were still on that young man. He shakes his head wondering what Merlin sees in this dim servant’s companionship. Though he felt he hadn’t seen the under physician in some time, he couldn’t tell exactly how long, but it felt significantly so. His concern was...concerning.

Not being privy to his master's’ thoughts, Matteusz takes it as a denial, calling out, “I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir?” The serving boy begins carrying the target toward the wall.  
  
A sniveling lanky knight to the Prince’s left stepped forward and said loudly, “Teach him a lesson, Sire.”  
  
Arthur nodded more to himself than anyone else and throws a dagger at the target which was only partially covering the manservant as he adjusted his grip.  
  
Matteusz yells out in a strange guttural language before he stopped, cleared his throat, and yelped out instead, “Sire! Hang on, please!”  
  
Merlin, having been watching for several minutes of this disturbing display of something ugly, is further unsettled by the near savageness in the Prince’s eyes. He barely knew the young man, but something there..something he couldn’t put his finger on. Something there mattered, or would matter. Now, The young warlock is disgusted by the cold cruel look and tone he saw. Matteusz seemed to see the same, taking takes a few steps back. He tries for subservient as he calls out, too highly to sound natural, “Here?”  
  
Arthur feels something prick at his neck, the feeling of being watched. He doesn't turn, but the feeling aggravates him into further pushing of his manservant. He barks out, “I told you to keep moving!” as he throws another dagger before continuing on in a sneering jeer, “Come on! Run!” Noting with a smug sense the panic in Matteusz as the manservant shuffles his feet along trying to carry the large target as the Prince himself throws more daggers. The itching at his neck feeling now like a persistent fly at the back of his neck, now moving forward to in front of him.  


And he stills, realizing in the space between moments that Merlin was there, right there. Suddenly, almost impossibly, appearing at his manservant's side. Matteusz finally drops the target and it rolls a few inches to stop at Merlin's feet. Merlin puts a foot on it so Matteusz can't pick it up.  
  
The secret warlock stared across at the Prince of Camelot. The older townsfolk in the square, the ones who remembered the time before, the stilled a moment in their own deja vu, something here was familiar. Their eyebrows furrowed as their bodies tensed, waiting for something they shouldn't dare to be interested in seeing, yet they could not turn away. Younger ones tugged at their hands to continue them on their path, but still a large crowd gathered or just stilled around the knights, around the prince and his manservant, and the strangely commanding yet peacefully stern man standing between them all. Something in that voice called to the more..sensitive of the citizens, and they went home that day whispering prayers they hadn't dared think in twenty years. That man, the raven haired young man, spoke firmly but in a light tone, as if he was hoping for something unlikely. They could easily figure out what. Still they strained to hear him say, “Hey, come on, that's enough...” 

Arthur felt a moment of truth flash through his eyes before the reaction, subtle as i was , of the knights at his back and in the circle forming around the intruder, harmless as he portrayed. Arthur barked out indignantly, “What?”  
  
Merlin narrows his eyes calculatingly. He knows that this is a bad situation, even if he didn't have reactive and wild magic thrumming through his veins itching for an outlet. But he couldn't just let something wrong happen. He tried to calm the situation and his nerves by warilg saying, “You've had your... fun my friend.” Merlin wishes he could stop time again, time to let him approach the prince and tell him that there just might be another way. It's still too new, too impossible, and they are much too young.. But he feel destiny shine to an impossible happy note and he yearns to reach out and grab at it. His magic begins to thrum, as if asking permission to make it so. But he looks around, looks up at the many windows of the castle. It would be too much, too soon. It could not be time, yet. He could not hold back the regret in his eyes as he stared almost disappointed towards the prince in front of him, he didn't even acknowledge matters or the guards. Just the prince.

Arthur Pendragon wasn't comfortable with how Merlin stared so dismissively and so dissapointed at him. Merlin should only be pleased with him, should only want to meet again at that window.

That..that was a weird though. He tried to shake it off, and succeeded in returning to his previous if not snubbed by affection state. Arthur hasn't done anything to deserve this, the idea that he owed this boy nothing a bit lost on him. But after a moment he  huffed, now determined to forget the moment they shared.

  
Arthur forced a coldness and bitterness into his eyes that he felt taxing, closing himself off should be much more natural. But now, here, it was counter-intuitive. This only angered him further and added a more ruthless royal tone into his words.

  
“Friend? I know you as The under physician. You saved my life, but do I really know you?  
  
Merlin feels something like ice stab him, even though he was tense in anticipation, the words and the tone threw him off. He looked at the guards that stared at him dangerously, and he leaned back as if instincts were driving him fully towards flight. But there was no where to go, not until he diffused this. He lifted his palms openly, taking a half step back while saying “Er, I suppose you don’t...I'm Merlin.”  
  
Arthur sees Merlin take a step back, but there is something still so inviting about his form that Arthur sees him as being openly inviting, perhaps it was just the thrum of the chase but it quickened his heart nonetheless. And it would not do. Merlin should not put himself on display so openly, it was too familiar and assuming. If it was obvious to him, it was only logical that it would be as obvious and salacious to everyone else. Much too inappropriate in such a public and official setting. Misunderstood mutterings from his guards reminded him nonetheless of what he must be. The Prince assumed the guards noticed the allure of the young man as well, and Arthur knew he must be above this. He stills, turning his nose up. “I can’t… I don't know you. You are not mine-My friend.” Arthur curses his slip, curses himself, and strains to hear any sort of reaction from his knights. His senses are heightened then, to understood the tone and mood of Merlin's reaction.  
  
He can't deny that he hates the confused hurt on Merlin’s face, and something within him is glad to see the fight rise up strongly in the raven haired young man.

 

 

Next time...

 

“No, i suppose not.” 


	8. I'm going to need you all to roll initiative.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know, these weeks with you. I knew you were different, but now that I know why it doesn’t matter because you are still you in all your strangeness. Same here.  
> BBC Class

Arthur snorts before his blood chills, wondering if he knights would taken meaning from it, if they would know what he felt.. What he did… they stared back at him only in anticipation and pride.  
Merlin stares back as well, but differently as the disappointed look sharpens with a moment of hurt. Lifting his chin, he responds, “My mistake….I'd never be with someone- a friend, who could be such an ass.”

Merlin turns his back and starts walking away, ignoring him completely. He saved Matteusz, he’d done enough. But the Prince just had to keep pushing.  
“Nor I one who could be so stupid.”

Merlin stills, his magic rising to the challenge. Facing away from the Prince he could not see the flash of something close to regret in the blonde's eyes. The power behind his magic forced him to spin and react, fortunately not in a way that would send him to the pire. But it certainly wouldn't be good as he drew his arm back to punch the prince across the jaw. The unmistakable sound of sword being drawn from the guards numerous sheaths as all he could hear as he felt a strong immovable hand grab and curl around his fist a half foot below where he intended to finish the blow.  
Arthur raises a hand to still his guard, keeping the smug confident look on his face. He could handle this. “I'll have you have you thrown in jail for that.”  
The Prince threw Merlin's hand away, trusting that Merlin wouldn't raise his hand again. Hopefully the boy had some wit about him. Arthur said, never one for volume control but managing to keep his tone aloof even though the words might not have been the most objective to use.  
“Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?

Merlin's eyes widen as he finally feels fear, stammering out a negative.

Arthur steels himself further, but can’t kept the velvet tone out of his voice. “Would you like me to help you?”But if the darkening of his returned gaze was when he finally met Merlin's eyes again was anything to go by, the prince of camelot was affected by the situation they found themselves in.

The young warlock feels his magic react to his submissiveness as if chiding him, he was meant to stand tall and defy his opposition, not cower. He raises an eyebrow. “A true noble would buy me a drink first.”

Arthur chuckles and steps nearer, looking threatening to the knights gathered. He lowly growls in Merlin’s ear, “And then what?”

He could have used his own advice as he raised his own hands to grasp Merlin by the shoulders to push him down to his knees in front of him with the circle of knights around them. A few passerby noted that it looked rather strange.

Merlin didn’t put up much of a resistance as his knees hit the ground bruisingly. He pushed that into outrage as he looked up and sneered. But he did not try to rise yet. His palms flattened against the ground, it gave him a confidence rather unwise considering the publicity of the thing. One flare up of his instinctive and uncontrollable magic meant his death, inflation with the prince be damned. But here he found himself rather heated in the moment.  
He lifted his gaze to meet the prince, letting some of the heat show as he opened his mouth slightly in a pout. Trying for lower than the surround knights could hear, he said with a challenging and heated glare, “What would you have of me, your highness?” He bit his lip subtly, only the Prince reacting.

  
Merlin could see Prince Arthur’s eyes go almost black, the only betray of the reaction. But it was too shortly, in some opinion, by some rational mind catching up, realizing how close he is to this temptation. His knights stare between them, confused.. Some of them had known amusement that was too knowing. He stepped back, releasing the boy again. Unfortunately the fight was still alive and he stepped forward to the prince. Catching him instantly he sighs. Breaking eye contact and stepping away he orders the guard to sentence the young man to a night in the cells day in the sticks and a morning in the stocks before his under physician duties merited his time, hopefully it would be the last time he had to remind the boy of what was proper and possible.  
Merlin reacted violently when the guards grabbed him by an arm each. He looked to Arthur with his eyes wide, panicked. Arthur stepped forward and said “A night in the dungeon, and a day in the stocks should teach you some manners. Then you’ll go free.”

  
_Merlin... Merlin..._

Merlin hears it coming from the dirt beneath him, so he slinks to the ground to listen, enraptured. The guards and everyone around them take it as a sign of submission and giving up, and they are able to arrest him without much. Merlin was furious, but knew enough to not fight his arrest ones he realized he wasn't being sent to the pyre. Merlin goes along willingly, attention focused on that tendril of magic curling out, seeking him. He tried to force his magic to adapt to this way of speaking, pushing the thought of “hello?” He wasn’t sure if the tone changed as if it could hear him, but the voice persisted. It went on until he laid down in the cell, exhaustion and something else pulling him under.  
It wasn't.. awful, smelly but could be worse. Hed spent enough nights curled around a hungry stomach to realized tormented with too much food wasn't a fate worse than the pure. After some of the day passes, children leave to get more rotten fruit and vegetable and another hero approaches.


	9. I Have A Life To Live And A Chance To Live It. (2.0)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was his tutor. I didn't teach him magic. I taught him ethics and morals. It is much more difficult, believe me."
> 
>  
> 
> AN: Once again I say, this Fandom means the world to me. Please drop a review if you're out there too.
> 
> Thank you reviewer hotxhotguy for keeping me in line.

 

 

 

**About halfway through his day in the stocks, the steady stream of rotten food slowed as the children left for lunch and to get more old tomatoes and other vegetables. But he could sense someone approaching, someone different. The silhouette pauses just before him, and Merlin cannot see their face at the angle his neck is forced at. He hears a feminine voice from that direction say, “Hello there Merlin…rough day?” Merlin recognizes Gwen. There is something good and decent about that voice that always rang genuine to the young warlock. An easy breeze swept around the young warlock, and he shook his head a bit to dislodge some potato.**

**She continues. “I saw what you did. It was so brave.” Merlin’s eyes glaze a bit as he wonders what became of Matteusz after he stepped in, hopefully the royal prat didn’t take out more punishment on that poor boy. Lady Morgana’s maid was another kind soul, she was one of the first friends he made. A story to reflect on another time.**

**Gwen’s words sinking in, he blinks and stares at her curiously, “You don’t think it was stupid?” He wasn’t sure what it would look like to an outsider, one who didn’t know of a moment shared between himself and the Prince. Then again, he was a bit confused on if kissing the Prince meant his punishment for standing up to him publicly was better or worse. It didn’t feel too good right now. But he was almost certain Gwen didn’t know of anything that may have happened between himself and the Prince of Camelot, not unless Lady Morgana knew.. And that lady did know an awful lot.** **  
****  
****Gwen shook her head, and he realized she had only seen him standing between the Prince and manservant, standing up to a bully. “No it’s important to stand up to him on principle. Even if you couldn’t beat him otherwise.”** **  
****  
****Merlin is still a bit lost in a memory as he recalls pushing the prince up against a castle wall before claiming his mouth and holding him down.  “Oh, I- I can beat him.”** **  
****  
****Guinevere looks back, arching an amused eyebrow down at him “You think?” she teases. “Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows.” At seeing his returned raised eyebrow and slightly colder face, she hastens to add, “No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, erm... Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and... well…”** **  
****  
****Merlin comes back out of his heated memory as he hears Guinevere highlight the Prince’s features, the ones he was remembering getting a taste of. “What?” He says, almost confrontationally. Gods, he wasn't getting jealous was he?** **  
****  
****Guinevere misunderstood the reason for the agitation in Merlin’s eyes, and she raced to backtrack again. “You’re fine, you are. You just… don’t look like.. That?” Her voice went up a bit at the end in anxiety.** **  
****  
****Merlin stares back confused, wondering if he is supposed to deny this obvious fact. He motions for her to move closer. While her nose crinkles taking in the musky sent of the rotten vegetables in his hair. He offers a dry joke. “I'm in disguise.”** **  
****  
****Guinevere laughs, surprised by his confidence, even if it was in jest. “Well, it's great you stood up to him.” She offered, at least of that she was sure.** **  
****  
****Merlin tried to get a better look for insight, “What? You think so?” He said, looking for dishonesty, he kenw enough to be unsure at a true friend within the castle, but he hoped.** **  
****  
****Guinevere nodded once surely, she leaned a bit forward and said in a hushed voice, “Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero.”** **  
****  
****Merlin huffed out a laugh, if they really knew what he was, and what he’d gotten up to with the Prince.. He could only imagine their reaction. “Oh, yeah?”** **  
****  
****Guinevere nods a hum of confirmation. For a moment Gwen seems to look at him in a sense of searching out something familiar, as if picking up a scent of an oncoming storm easily predicted. The moment is ruined by the children returning with more rotten rubbish.** **  
****  
****Merlin tries to wave her off, gesturing widely as if this was all alright and fun with him. “Oh, excuse me, Guinevere. My fans are waiting.” She waves back smiling, bidding him farewell; promising to talk to him more in the next few days. He nods, feeling lifted at the prospect of a new friend.** **  
****  
** **  
****  
****After some time, the Lady of the Lake finally answered, “My sister was right about one thing. When we are forgotten, we cease to exist.” Merlin 1998** **  
****  
** **  
****  
****The rest of the day passes uneventfully, and Merlin is finally released from his punishment. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was whispering at him, just too softly to register. Probably nothing though. The guards bid him farewell and Merlin’s eyes seek out something. He doesn’t find it, but can’t shake the feeling that someone is watching him. The sun is beginning to set, and his stomach protests. Perhaps Gauis will have left something for him, it’s not that late after all.**

 **Stretching his sore muscles he returns to his home in the castle proper with the elder physician. He walked through the front door to their dwelling and closed it softly, tiredly, behind him. Gaius was just finishing the late day meal and wordlessly prepares a second serving. Gratefully, Merlin sits down to eat.** **  
****  
****Gaius has a much to calm and dry note to his voice  as he offers, “Do you want some vegetables with that?”** **  
****  
****Merlin snorts, “I know you're angry with me.”** **  
****  
****Taking a spoonful of the broth he’d saved for Merlin’s release, he waited a few beats before responding. Gaius stresses, with a sense of wizened duty, “Your mother asked me to look after you.”** **  
****  
****Merlin feels guilty, he shouldn't have let his pride and emotion with the prince stress Gaius out. His life could be forfit at any mistake his charge made. The man is only trying to help, and risking so much. He lifts a palm to rest over Gaius’ closest hand. “I understand what you are doing, what you are risking for me. I will try to do better.”** **  
****  
****  
****Gaius shakes his head, as if Merlin is missing the point. “What did your mother say to you about your gifts?”** **  
****  
****Merlin tilts his head, confused. “That I was special?”** **  
****  
****A few moments pass in the evening, both men taking a few beats to consume the gruel in front of them. Finally Gaius nods, as if hoping Merlin understands. “ You are special. The likes of which I have never seen before.”** **  
****  
****Merlin shakes his head, putting his utensil down. “I don’t.. What do you mean?”** **  
****  
****Gaius sighs, moving to hold Merlin’s hand, unsure how to proceed. “Well, magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study. By you.. What you can do is elemental, instinctive. But these are dangerous times, you must be careful Merlin.”** **  
****  
****The young warlock stared back stubbornly, “What's the point if it can't be used?** **  
****  
****Gaius now breaks eye contact with his charge, still unsure. “That I do not know. You are a question that has never been posed before, Merlin.”** **  
****  
****Merlin's instinctual magic reacts within him, all the candles in the room flare up. Gaius notes this with a raised eyebrow but doesn't speak before Merlin speaks, not mentioning the candles but saying “Did you study magic?”** **  
****  
****Gaius turned back to the closed door, a look of paranoia passing his face before he turned back to the boy. He avoided answering by saying instead, “Uther banned all such work twenty years ago.** **  
****  
****Merlin knew something must have happened, but not.. “Why?”** **  
****  
****Gaius hedges, “People used magic for the wrong end at that time. It threw the natural order into chaos. King Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons.”** **  
****  
****Merlin’s eyes widen, effectively distracted. “What? All of them?”** **  
****  
****Gaius relaxes imperceptibly, his secrets safe another day. He continues before Merlin can remember what he just forgot. “There was one dragon he chose not to kill, kept it as an example.  Imprisoned… deep beneath the castle where no one can free it.” he stared off towards one of the stone grey walls before shaking whatever it was off and addressing Merlin finally, “Now, eat up. When you've finished, i have a list of tasks you were too busy earlier to complete.”** **  
****  
** **  
****  
****Merlin sighed, but nodded and began eating in earnest, watching Gaius jot down his list, going on for longer than it took to eat. Merlin tapped his foot and groaned with each new line. This would take all night!** **  
****  
** **  
****  
****And it did. The dark was long established before he crashed into a heap into his meager bed. Dawn came too quickly, and with it a lighter than usual task sheet. He thanks Gaius in his head before he headed out, hoping the day would be easy.** **  
****  
****He should have known.** **  
**

 

**  
**The old King spoke. "Patience isn't one of my virtues."** **  
** **Merlin replied. "You have so few of those, I wouldn't worry about that one."** **  
** **  
** **Merlin 1998** **  
** **


	10. Am I ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole month? How awful! I hope you can forgive me? Or at least, flame me with some wonderful comments. Here we have a scene that was written in the earliest stages... And a new hero enters! This chapter wrote itself, the boys have minds of their own.
> 
> Also, I hope you have a great day. I bet tomorrow will be fantastic.

 

The next day dawned, and it began to pass in a common way. After rising, and eating a meal left for him by his manservant, he set off down the corridors of the castle. Matteusz was distant lately, but his duties were done and the Prince welcomed the moments alone. Usually interrupted, this time it was when Arthur saw Leon and Gwaine walking through the hallway as he left his rooms for the day. He motioned them over. “Early training today, gather those who need it and meet me out on the field.”

Gwaine shook off the rest of his hangover and the two knights split to gather men. Several dozen of the castle and town guard were directed to the training field. The mutual anticipation and apprehension at the news of the Prince so focused meant a very long day. By mid afternoon, everyone was drenched in sweat. The lesser trained men from the outskirts of town could not even stand, they merely laid on their backs on the edges of the field, panting.

Still on his feet was a newer but promising knight. He arrived just before Merlin, Arthur wasn’t familiar with his family, but he was schooled enough to pretend to be. Otherwise might insult him, and the man proved himself by joining in on a bandit attack a half day's ride outside Camelot, in the forests. The royal court was returning from a circle of the struggling towns with leftover stores. Lady Morgana insisted. Unfortunately, they could not feed every hungry mouth and they were ambushed on the way home. After making fast friends with the royal party, and especially to the lady Morgana and her handmaiden, Guinevere, they were welcomed with unusually optimistic arms. It may perhaps, have been largely due to the Lady Morgana. It was rare for her to trust someone, to vouch for them on faith. The king, and the prince, did not stand much of a chance. Early on, it seemed as if the Lady and the knight had silent conversations, it was odd but subtle enough to ignore. It was fortunate, to have someone so noble and able with the necessary but still unknown heritage. Arthur and his father did acknowledge after several nights in the library with geoffrey that it would be nearly impossible to send an envoy to confirm his shorty. It was remarkable enough that the young man managed to travel so far.

 

Days passed, and with the chaos that was the latest threat on the royal households life, Arthur dimly noted that this Lancelot passed the knights trials, and now was titled as Sir Lancelot. A rather unorthodox relationship began to form between Lancelot, Morgana, and possibly the maid Guinevere. It was rather unusual, but Arthur wanted only his knights loyalty and life, what they did with it when not due his service was up to them. The neutrality of that contentment should worry him, it would certainly worry others.

 

Lancelot was currently in close quarter parrying with Gwaine that seemed destined to end in a tie. Gwaine winked at Lancelot and dropped his sword, Lancelot followed suit and they ended up in a wrestling heap on the ground each landing in several punches that drove the air from the target's lungs. Lancelot and Gwaine both sported a blackened eye before they separated, each toting of their victory and humility in letting the other go.

Arthur looked over amused and then back to Sir Leon. Gwaine always brought out the cheerful if not immature competition in others, but he was a damn good knight.

Lancelot flexed his sword on the training field, and raised his free arm to wipe the midday sweat from his face. A murmur of appreciation came from his left, and he turned to see Gwen and Morgana sitting at the edge of the training field under some shade.

Gwen sat behind Morgana, pretending to touch up her hairstyle but really just running her hands through Morgana’s long black hair. As Lancelot returned their gaze, Gwen gave up pretenses and leaned forward resting her head on Morgana's shoulders. Both of them smiling and pouting a bit,  radiating love towards their knight on the training grounds. Each of them sporting an appreciative grin towards the man on the field.

Lancelot allowed himself a moment of pride, walking off the field to kneel and raise a palm to cup the opposite cheek of each woman. Merlin watched from outside the Physician’s tent. He looked to the other in attendance, and all seemed like this was nothing out of the ordinary. Gwaine seemed to be sending smirks knowing and a bit jealous their way. Merlin just feeling friendship and perhaps envy, that three as those could meet in such equality and appreciation.of each other.

 

Still their closeness, and witnessing the exertion of the many men training…. It was getting to be too much. Merlin knew that any open appreciation of the male guards of camelot taining would not be taken well, such conclusions were nearly as bad as sorcery. But Merlin was already damned by magic, why deny the other things that made him who he was. Still though, as the men retreated back to their tents and poured water over themselves seeking relief from the hot afternoon sun and the energy excreted, merlin thought it best to retreated before he became easily as tense.

Arthur stalked back to his chambers, but he was only a few steps into the castle proper before he collided with the back of a taller brunete, of Merlin. Arthur stilled as Merlin fell to his knees almost prone. Arthur's blood was still racing and heavy and he really shouldn't be blamed as he grabbed merlin's right wrist, pulled him up, and began to drag him after himself. He could hear merlin stammering in protest but it didn't matter, the young man still followed,. Something in the price heated at this though, at having someone so purely under his control.

 

Reaching his chambers, he needed a moment to real back the dark possessiveness that was threatening to take over. He shoved Merlin away as the reality of his door, his chambers appeared in front of him.  Leaping to his first thought he barked out, “draw me a bath!” and he threw open his own door and slammed it close behind him. He slowly rested his back against the door and listened. Merlin was well within his rights to assign the task to any servant of the castle. He waited to hear an order but... impossibly enough, he heard the other man's steps retreat in the direction of the water supply, was he really…

Several candle marks later, it seemed he had. Merlin, and cheekily enough, Matteusz and Guinevere returned with buckets each of water. Merlin supervised by the bath. His hand in the water and his eyes closed, it was strange but the Prince was always interrupted from his thoughts by someone coming or going.

But then it was ready. Everyone else bid him good rest, except Merlin.

 

“Life is about more than just surviving.”

 

Merlin had frozen moments after Arthur emerged from behind the screen in a short bath robe. Everyone else averted their eyes and shuffled out. It was as if on cue, but he didn’t move. He stayed, staring at nothing breathing very forced, controlled. Merlin couldn’t separate the man before him from the man in the encounter he had at the castle window. He knew how that man felt over his clothes, but now there was so much more on display.

 

[ Merlin ](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000554/?ref_=tt_trv_qu): Oh, they hurt... memories. Memories of love, they hurt. Our world was tearing itself to pieces and I didn't care. Those were truly the happiest days of my life.

 

Arthur thought the young man would have left, but he was relieved and a bit smug at seeing Merlin still in the room. And he saw that man look at him. Arthur found himself pleased that Merlin would stay, and a heated hope began to grow. But now, they were alone The prince could almost feel where his eyes were focusing on, it was a strange but welcome sensation. And still Merlin was holding himself back. To the Prince of Camelot, that just wouldn't do. Arthur stared, his robe tied. Merlin's eyebrows seemed to tense more and more as each second passed, tense.

Arthur is captivated by the shy demeanor and chuckles lowly. “Am I your Prince, Merlin?” He says, hand toying with the belt to his robe. He keeps a playful eyebrow raised and a light smile tugs at the edges of his lips. He focuses on a playful expression, but the words draw a seriousness and weight to his eyes that he does not yet understand.

Merlin wonders how it can feel as if the man before him is destiny, the concept seemed beyond him until now and he was having trouble figuring it out. The air just feels...more real. How can he feel drawn to protect whatever this man desires.  The young warlock finds himself whispering, “What if I am afraid, to speak of what may be between us?:

Arthur tilted his face, unaware of the thoughts racing through the other's head. One eye opened wider than the other in his confusion, he thought the other man was making this more complicated that it needed to be. Seeing something though, his expression softened but he pushed teasingly. “Whatever Merlin, would you want to say?” But he waited patiently for him to continue.

It was too much, it felt too...important. It felt real and necessary in the way that everything else meant less. It meant Merlin’s other secret meant less, and that could mean death. So he continued, a dangerous but desperate tone in his voice.“What if it was something..that made the emptiness go away, but it was great and terrible at the same time?” Merlin was not privy to any of Arthur’s thoughts either, just saw this blond prince charming in front of him, at a bath. 

Arthur stepped forward to grab Merlin’s hand. Once capturing it, he pulled him back towards the bath. He was troubled by Merlin's; words, the responsibility, the hints of a destiny felt too familiarity suffocating. He didn’t want this here, now. He just wanted this. But there was a happy medium. At this thought he dropped his grip on Merlin and arms and looked back at Merlin. “Merlin, you have not answered the question..”

Lost in his thoughts, Merlin stares back at the blonde royal, confused.

  
“Mer-liinnn: he draws out, stepping back to lean back against the tub, testing the belt on his robe before undoing the knot “Merlin, am I your Prince?”


	11. Somewhere I Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (When this began)  
> I had nothing to say  
> And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
> (I was confused)  
> And I let it all out to find  
> That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
> (Inside of me)  
> But all the vacancy the words revealed  
> Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
> (Nothing to lose)  
> Just stuck, hollow and alone  
> And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

I know you're still out there, because I still am too. I think our fandom deserves this scene, and I am open to suggestions. Two months, I promise I will update sooner if I get some tasty reviews. Also post in the comments what story you'd like to see me try or continue!

 

So much love to Chester and Linkin Park. Shaped my teenage years, they did. Depression is a horrific thing, I can relate. And if this relates to you... I know you're tired, I know you're emotionally and physically drained... But you have to keep going...

 

And now, a bamf fluff.

 

Arthur felt the warmth of the bath behind him, and it called to his sore muscles. He turned away from Merlin, not waiting for a response that seemed caught in Merlin’s throat. Dropping his robe, Arthur felt the cool air around his body, and heard a noise of appreciation at the view behind him. He steps into the bath and sits down. After a few silent moments where he relaxed and felt tension ebbing away, he looked over with hooded eyes to face Merlin. Arthur took a few beats to just observe the young man, ‘beautiful’. There seemed to be a battle waging on Merlin’s face, it was interesting, almost as if he was holding the doorknob behind him as if he could flee at any moment. Something within him warned caution, but it was muffed by the heat coming from the one dressed.

Subtly adjusting himself, he found himself almost whining as he whispered loudly, “It’s too early, it is too soon.” He found himself unable to pass beyond the doorway leading out of the bathing chambers, his hand caught the frame and tugged in. Something within him was churning, his magic was unwilling to leave, it was drawn. No, that wasn’t right. He was magic, and he.. It felt such potential in that room still before him. And then, Merlin heard words whispered back, “Maybe it’s too late…” He lifted his head and turned to look at the source.

“You aren’t answering me, Merlin” arthur continued to drawl, out lowly, making it seem a moan. Merlin breathes out shakily, but doesn't respond. Arthur, from where he is at, can see Merlin taking short but deep breaths. He really should not, but the young royal wanted to play, just a bit. He tried to soothe the excitement a hunter feels for a prey and closes his eyes and sinks down a bit, relaxing to the water. 

But, Arthur saw Merlin still, noticed some sort of tension rack through the taller man's torso before stilling, then his head turned. And eyes of pure gold met his own. 

 

Arthur took a deep breath, and then another one. His heart began to race and his lungs demanded to keep up. Arthur knew what those eyes meant, he knew what this young brunet was. Not human, but a creature of magic. He felt like he was stuck in a gasp. Deep in his chest he had the feeling of being thrown forward and yanked back. It felt like a horror story and a battle thrown into a worst case scenario. His mind raced. Was this the plan, all along? Was this how he met his end? Not on the battlefield, but naked and defenseless in a tub? 

A low voice, one Arthur hadn't heard yet, came out of the brunet under-physician. Arthur felt the room and reality fade around him as he stared. His thought process and instincts stilled.

Merlin felt overcome, felt possessed as his magic took full reign. The royal servant of the court was less than confident and was utterly frozen in shock as to the secrets spilled. This had never happened before. It had acted instinctively, in moments of panic...but now, it seemed to have obtained sentience and control. Though, the feeling of release and peace at coming out, in feeling it he knew he would give anything for this sensation. So he mused as he found himself beginning to speak, if this wasn’t really him deep down after all.

“My… Prince?” Merlin chuckled once, dull as if detached. Paying no attention to the reveal, he continued, “You wonder if I belong to you, do you even understand what I am?” 

No, Arthur thought he might not. He was uncomfortably aware that he did not understand any of what was going on. Nor why his excitement could not be explained by fear or rage. Arthur felt understandably vulnerable, nude in a tub was no way to handle a confrontation. Arthur's eyes darted around the bathing room as a last ditch perceptive moment of survival but he didn't perceive anything new. He tried to steel himself from the years of practice as he answered back, “Tell me then Merlin, who are you?”, and leaned back in the tub, “are you here to kill me?” 

He just stared back at Merlin, feeling a strange sense of calm, as if fate was decided. If Merlin would ever attack him with magic, here was his chance. He had no means of defense, and his only chance of survival meant seeing this through to his advantage.

Merlin wasn't in control of himself, he repeated in a mantra. It helped his confidence and assurance. It was is magic, his soul, that was focusing on the Prince as a predator tilting his head at prey. The magic in the room noted a sense of acquiescence to the moment, perceived further as surrender. And that was a declarative thing to portray in this comment. Merlin found himself walked towards the royal in the tub, assure in a way he hadn't felt before, as he stepped to within reaching distance of the prince, he leans over and lays a hand on arthur's neck pulling him forward as he moves his mouth towards the prince's ear taking a few breaths to breathe deeply of Arthur. 

He growled out,  “Perhaps i am yours...I am... many a great things, Your Highness. But..” The young warlock trails out in a whispered growl, pausing to take a moment to look at Arthur's neck before he is overcome with the need to taste, he bites down and moans at the contact. Licking the sensitive skin as he repeats the almost whining noises of need, of hunger for more but pleasure at what was offered. Distantly, he was also pleased to hear Arthur breathing and then moaning gasps as the Pendragon drew in another breath.  It only spurned his magic, and suddenly translucent wristbands came out of the walls of the tub to latch on to Arthur’s wrists and ankles. The binds are strong, he notes, and also wonder why he isn’t panicking...

“Perhaps you are mine.” 


	12. Perhaps You are Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking everywhere only to find  
> That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind

“Perhaps i am yours...I am... many a great things, Your Highness. But... Perhaps you are mine.”

Arthur stares back, wide eyed at the man approaching him from the higher ground, but he finds himself leaning in to capture the traitorous lips. Arthur’s stubborn mind slugs to understand the words through the aura the magic user is giving off.

No, just just any… The prince, head knight, and wanton man warred with each other over need, self, potential, and duty. Desperate for something that would make him switch into the warrior he was trained to be...not someone besotted by baser instincts. A fight weaker than he would ever dare emit forced a whisper out, defensive and ominous, “Are you here to kill me Merlin, are you here for the crown?” 

At this the bonds holding him down in the bath release him and move quickly to grab the brunet and pull him into the bath. While firm, Arthur noted stubbornly, it seemed much gentler than when the dark bonds grasped at him. The Prince looked to the young man now suddenly in his lap, noting that he did not struggle to even look to the ropes that impossibly appeared and pulled him in, nor did he look anywhere else but back into Arthur;s own eyes.

Merlin stills for a moment, before drawing back, unaware of the bathwater he landed himself in, he was instantly aware that his thighs were currently wrapped around the blond prince. The bonds around him fading away into the air at his shock. His hands reached forward for purchase and landed grasping his head on either side. He held Arthur at the temples, unknowingly sending tendrils of insight and intent.

Something like lightening raced through their veins and he lunged forward so that his chest was firmly pressed up against the fit royal, unable to resist the prince. He finds Arthur's lips and no hesitation regardless of the obvious and kisses him deeply. His magic escaped through his mouth as Arthur breathes in, and he can feel Merlin in a way he’s never felt…anything. But then he senses a deep base note of power, of something breathing and increasing, driving towards a bigger verse. But still a voice echoes in his head ‘too soon..” and it grows in distracting intensity before he stills and draws back. Still he stares openly into those light blue eyes and shagged out expression. Merlin blinks a few moments, before realizing that he is drenched in bathwater. The moment ruined, and Arthur is dizzy from the shift of a deep dangerous moment, to the flailing around of the boy he’d met and kissed, awkward and nerves. Arthur was insanely amused by the shift in tone, impossible as it was. It was starting to feel like a dream, one he wanted to see out. And the way Merlin moved in his lap, he felt himself groan and move to grab Merlin's hips to hold him in place..

That warlock glared dangerously down at the Prince and snapped, “I'm soaked and have no other clothes!." In his flailing, he unconsciously grinds down into Arthur's lap as he moves backward to glare at the prince. His eyebrows raise as Arthur's groans quietly, eyes narrowing as he fruitlessly tries to hide his reaction. The blond's immediate words betray him as  his eyes shimmered in mischief, and perhaps aroused challenge. “So dry yourself.. Please..show me..”

Merlin stared back, a calculating look openly in his eyes. He feels the prince hardening between his thighs and he cannot help but seek out just a moment of friction as he grinds down again, leaning over and breathing deeply into the Prince's ear, just..feeling.

After a few beats he nods and rises, letting Arthur's hands fall away when it was too far of a reach. But he only allowed them to falter in midair a moment before Merlin offered his right hand to the Prince, who took it in a rush as the brunet led him to step out of the bath.

Arthur felt water sliding down his body as he looked but didn't yet reach for his towel. Understanding immediately, the young warlock dropped the young Pendragon’s hand, grabbing a nearby towel and wrapping it loosely around the prince before tucking it at his hip. He couldn’t hold in his magic as his fingers left sparks of heat and light as they traced along his hips and back. Suddenly, it reacted in heated abandon as a minor elemental of wind was summoned and whipped around.

It lasted only a round or so before dissipating, and the Prince was left, dry but incredulous. This was entirely too much, he had the strong urge to drop to his knees. He just stared ahead, dimly wondering when he might wake up.

Using magic so obvious shook Merlin back to reality, and his dark blue eyes widened as he stared at the prince. His hands darted out to steady the royal, who seemed suddenly overtaken. His eyes darted to the doorway, the room that held weapons that this prince could use to execute him. He rolled his shoulders back and waited. Arthur stared back, taking in the changed atmosphere. He was loathe to let the moment pass. But he couldn’t… “Best to.." And Merlin saw the Prince shake his head, as if trying to shake off some cloud before adding on, "Good night, Merlin.” Nodding a dismissal he stepped back two strides to distance himself from, whatever this was.

The effect was ruined as he stared openly at the creature before him. He should feel more outraged, more powerful and righteous at finding out and striking down this evil magic. But he was...captivated. He long stood and watched over trials and executions of people just like this young man, and it seemed his long repressed distaste was returning in vengeance. He just..needed to see how this played out. He felt the years of brittle dutiful hatred disintegrate away.

The young warlock stared back, feeling time freeze around him for a few moments as he selfishly sought to draw that moment out. The moment where his Prince stared at him with an open and hopeful expression, with a curious grin. Merlin dared to hope he was the only one gifted with this. He continued the still moment, walking forward to a hands breathe away from the royal. Leaning down to taste this man once more, his concentration easily snapped as the moment continued. The prince was understandably startled by the blink of an eye speed this warlock moved. His instincts rushed his nerves, and it only flooded his desire to return the kiss. He groaned and wound his hand into Merlin's dark hair as Merlin felt himself backed against the door to Arthur's chambers. He nearly purred into Arthur's embrace before pushing him off. Arthur resisted until his mind caught up, letting Merlin go finally.

“Good night Prince, we will meet again.”

Arthur nodded slowly Watching Merlin exit quietly, Arthur felt more alive than he had before meeting this man, before being saved...Adjusting himself he turned back to his bed, which had never seemed as unnecessarily large to him before this night.

  
  


You'll see it's not meant to be


	13. Over-Worked and Under-Paid, How Terribly Sweet of you to Inquire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He has many many names. But in my reckoning he is Merlin." Doctor Who

The feverish magic that thrummed through his veins lessened with each stride away from the Prince’s royal chambers and his steps began to falter. Surely the series of events he just recalled could not have actually happened. It couldn’t be possible.. His fathering steps turned to panic as he realized the other dangerous thing, he’s given his magic away. Like hormones, his magic reared up and declared itself, confident somehow in the midst of his damnation.

He raced in a blur back to the closest thing he had to a sanctuary here. It was insane, what he had..It was insane.

Merlin landed back at his rooms with Gaius. He threw the door closed behind him and began to mutter words, his eyes shining gold as bonds similar to the ones he held the prince down with grew over the door in a barricade. THe prince knew, he knew, and it was only a matter of time, seconds, minutes maybe if he was lucky. His eyes darted to where gaius slept deeply on a cot in the corner. Should he? No, best for him to seem surprised, it might save him. He stood, gasping for breath waiting for guards to begin to knock, to come for him and make him burn.

The seconds passed to minutes, and those minutes into an hour, then two and possibly more after that. But no one came. His concentration faltered and the bonds dissipated, leaving only a wooden door between him and the pyre. He tensed in panic, wondering if now, if any minute now…

But no one came.

His magic thrummed reassurance, he pushed it down in dismissal but, wondered how what it could possibly mean for that sense to be so strong. The night passed, and Merlin never looked away from the door, until his eyes shuttered closed in exhaustion.

 

Elsewhere, that next morning, a young man stood in a shallow alcove in the castle,  looking at a very strange device he was attempting to conceal. The boy seems quite stressed, and he was relieved to see a passing friendly face. He grabbed the other’s arm, and began to beg Merlin to deliver the prince's breakfast for him… The device in his hand blinked again. He seemed desperate, as if something awful was happening at home and he needed to address it.

After last night, Merlin would rather not be in a role at Arthur’s mercy. He needed to escape that intensity, even for a bit. Perhaps that was the fate changing nudge that put the maid Guinevere to cross that same alcove within reach at the next moment. Merlin took a likely not at all subtle step in that direction as he narrowed his eyebrows and elbowed her. She stilled and turned, her defensive but tense posture relaxed into familiarity and then concern at the expression on her friend Merlin’s face.

Leaning in, he asked for a favor, of getting the Prince his breakfast. Merlin didn't do such things often, if ever and neither did Matteusz who didn’t interject more than a hopeful but confused expression darting between the two of them. Sensing genuine need, and the good heart that was the maid, it was easy for Gwen to recalculate her morning and readjust. She nods to Merlin once and to Matteusz twice, “He will get his breakfast within a candle.”

 

Merlin nods her off and they watch her go, directing other staff as she went. There was something about her, and Merlin knew fate had a plan in her path. They waited a few more moments before Merlin nodded to Matteusz to lead the way,  but he was still unsure of the strange sense of fated chaos that pushed him to follow him out of the castle and away from his own duties. Quiet at first, Matteusz soon began to rethink that Merlin should not follow him. As they passed through the gate of Camelot, and made their way towards the forest, he finally voiced his thoughts.

“You have enough, Merlin. I only head towards trouble, and you have enough of that considering…”

Merlin stopped, there was something in that tone. Some sort of awareness, and it felt dangerous. Looking around, they were at the start of the forest. No one within earshot, no one who could see his eyes… Which were flaring amber. Matteausz sense the other still, and felt some tension. He turned slowly, facing the legend at the start of his power.

Again, Merlin felt his magic take over as if felt threatened by power or knowledge.

He knew his eyes gave him away, felt his own shoulders roll back and chin lift up, and his dominant hand begin to raise. To someone in the middle distance, it could be seen as gesturing in conversation. Only someone close up, perhaps only Matteausz, would see the small sparks of magic racing down the veins.

 

Merlin felt himself began to speak, lowly in a gravel he was unused to, “Who are you, Matteausz? Servant to the Prince of Camelot, but is that all, is that even it? There is something off about you… You know what I am… Are you drawing me out to kill me?..Do you seek the crown?”

The other man’s eyebrows furrowed, he’s a bit desperate on a few levels and clearly conflicted on what to say. This wasn’t supposed to be happening yet, the warlock was important to the timeline, he was told. But, if things were as bad as he felt they might be… It might help to get this powerful ally on their side as soon as possible. There was so much he hadn’t had time to focus on in the midst of creating and living a persona that would be passable for the people of this time. If he said too much, tot he wrong person or at the wrong time, he might end up dead and gone, lost in history.

So, Still, he tries. “Merlin I know you have secrets, but so do i. I’m not from...nearby. There was a battle, is a battle, and I fear many are dying. But it is..far away. And Charlie is...lost to me.. But not dead, and I think he is coming back. I’m so sorry, but I, we might need your help.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You push open the door in front of you, you are met by an empty barroom. You walk up through the bar, through a light smoke that highlights the dust in the area. A lone bartender, a woman with an eye-patch, has her back to you. She chuckles lowly and pours you a pint of a dark ale. Turning, she places it in front of you. Arching an eyebrow she says, "There aren't many left who want to hear my story. But I still have words to tell." And you feel your hand reach of its own accord to grasp the cup and bring it to your face. The bartenders face seems to distort as your vision fades to black.

“I’m so sorry, but I, we might need your help.”

BEFORE

 _Merlin could be the answer to this,_ it’s why he wanted to come here. He knew the stories, even though the others thought him a bit dim. If Merlin had a tenth of the potential as the legends he’d read, then they did not need the pandorica failsafe/legend. The situation in Camelot was simple, Matteusz thought, when compared to his enemy in the future. He figured his own Prince could figure it out, and then Merlin could help him. It would all work out, and no one would be mad at him. Then he would be forgiven for risking so much.

He wasn't supposed to get involved yet, the others were supposed to…But he had been communicating with the others in mass, message from each of them throughout the day. They were spread out through time and space, each following a potential powerful ally.

One by one they went quiet, but the one closest to him wouldn't go into detail. The last response from each of them was strange enough, merely “Upgraded.” If Charlie understood it, he wasn't clarifying.

One night, when it was just Charlie talking back to him, Matteusz asked for the truth. The only response was, “We need to find the Pandorica.” It was a mantra by now, Charlie was sure it contained the way to save the future and preserve… everything?  But the past felt untouchable, Matteusz had a strong dread at risking timelines by bringing Merlin into this… But then again he already felt like he had changed too much. There was nothing for it, Charlie was coming! It should be awful, He should be going back into the future. Charlie might visit, might actually be within reach again even for a few moments back...But the need for such a conversation hasn't happened yet in the time he'd been here, and deep down he knew it wouldn't be good. But, he allowed himself to be selfish.

 

NOW

“I’m so sorry, but I, we might need your help.”

His brow furrowed as the words came out, he wanted to regret them but his desperation at the reunion is too much. The strange out of place young man scolded himself, he was so foolish for bringing Merlin along. Merlin doesn’t understand what is at stake, Merlin has his own legendary problems and fate to deal with. But the future is at stake, and he knows from what he's been told before he came here that Merlin is trustworthy and loyal. He knows Merlin has some sort of magic, knows he can sense things, so he tries to open his mind and think and feel his intentions as strongly and as purely as possible. _This will work,_ he thinks, i _t needs to._

Merlin stares back dumbly, the boy seemed to be telling the truth but the vagueness of his wording seemed off somehow. “How far away?” Merlin asked after a moment, sensing something..alright. The hesitation was obvious before Matteusz responded with “...very.” And he stayed Merlin with a hand before walking a dozen paces through the trees to a ten by ten sort of clearing, Merlin stayed behind the tree assuming that was what he was meant to do. Matteusz seemed to agree as that man listened along to silence for a bit before pulled out thay strange device again.  He sighed, pointed the thing towards a spot between two trees and pushed the green button.

A light shot out and an outline of a mirror appeared which shimmed into tangible reality. A young male stepped forward with a bag thrown over his shoulder. He had a tired but loving look on his face. After a moment, the light dimmed and the mirror behind him faded. The man still remained and Matteusz stepped into his embrace. “Charlie! I didn’t think you would really come, did you find it?  The Pandorica? Is that why you’re here? What happened to you?” Matteusz rambled on, completely ignoring Merlin for the moment. The words rushed out, and the young warlock stood still in shock at the sudden appearance before him, not understanding what Matteusz was asking about nor the man who was definitely not there moments before. His magic did not react to it, and his senses were merely curious if not warmed by the open affection between the two men before him.

 

The young man who had just stepped through the portal into this time and space was quickly drawn out of the heat of the moment. Judging by the protective concern he saw from his consort, he wished he had taken a moment to dress the scratches and bruises he could feel were obvious on his face. He had only minutes to spare before those monsters got him too, but he made it. Wait, did he?

Turning a bit frantically, paranoid there would be a demon at his back raising a claw to kill… But there was none, there was nothing… Nothing but..

A bit madly, he grinned as he realized he was free of that for now. There was no way the future kind had access to time traveling technology, not after the Time War. He took a moment to scan the monitor of the wrist device gifted to him from a time agent just as this all went to shit. Confused, he looked up again to look once more at Matteusz, almost two years. He was hiding out so well, but the expression that returned his gaze was confusing… Matteusz seemed to be staring back guiltily, as if remembering something but trying to avoid admission of an oversight.

By the dark energy radiating out from a point too close by to do much about, and almost reassured by the lack of danger, only that bashful guilt, presses Charlie to ask, to try to get a hint ...“what is it, what…” Matteusz raises a hand to point rather obviously to the man just over his right shoulder who’d taken that cue to step out into the small clearing of trees.

Charlie wasn't from this planet, but he knew where he was and and his eyes trace over to meet the impossible but inevitable reality that is Merlin. Charlie merely huffed out a nod before walking slowly with palms open toward the young raven haired man.

Merlin held an openly welcoming expression on his face. He came to Camelot to control his magic but each day made him feel so much more alive. And now here he was seeing a man who appeared out of nowhere, a man who loved another man he knew and respected. And he appeared out of nowhere! So he raised a hand to welcome his person, and introduced himself. It must be rather odd, here he was a strange person in a field. He could be anyone!

“I am Merlin, friend of your Matteusz. I’m the under physician in Camelot.”

Merlin’s easygoing smile comforted Charlie, where he was from it was tension and mourning. He took Merlin's hand and shook it, a tick in his eye still a bit in awe at meeting a legend that spanned worlds. “My name is Prince Charles of Rodia.” Merlin quickly withdrew his hand and went to bow at least slightly, in respect. The other man laughed sadly, and something deep in that note stilled Merlin in his movement. The royal quietly continued...

 “There is no need to bow to a Prince with no people... I am the last of my kind, Merlin. ”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've learned to slam on the brake  
> Before I even turn the key  
> Before I make the mistake  
> Before I lead with the worst of me  
> Give them no reason to stare  
> No slipping up if you slip away  
> So I got nothing to share  
> No, I got nothing to say
> 
> Will I ever be more than I've always been?
> 
> I try to speak, but nobody can hear  
> So I wait around for an answer to appear  
> While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass
> 
> We start with stars in our eyes  
> We start believing that we belong
> 
> But every sun doesn't rise  
> And no one tells you where you went wrong
> 
> I try to speak, but nobody can hear  
> So I wait around for an answer to appear  
> Can anybody see, is anybody waving?  
> When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around  
> Do you ever really crash, or even make a sound?  
> Did I even make a sound?  
> It's like I never made a sound  
> Will I ever make a sound?
> 
> On the outside, always looking in  
> Will I ever be more than I've always been?
> 
> 'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass  
> Waving through a window, oh  
> Can anybody see, is anybody waving back at me? (oh)

Merlin stopped short of knowing how to respond, it was mildly acceptable that then the man who introduced himself as (prince?) Charles, turned back to Matteusz and said, “We must hide... It seems we find fumble in all times and places. You are early though, we have some time before the threat must be dealt with. We could use a vacation. Tell me about now?”

Merlin was confused, feeling out of place or maybe time as the two men acted as if he wasn't there.

Matteusz chuckled. “Deeply fanatical people, hatred of the unknown. There is much to tell.” and he draws them back to the castle, throwing a cloak over charlie's unusual clothing.

They make their way to the rooms of the Prince’s manservant and settle in for a long night. Merlin leaves them at the door and Matteusz stills him before he can give them privacy. “Merlin, tomorrow, could you...the Prince's breakfast? Charlie and I have much to talk about.”

Serving the Prince was the last thing he wanted to do after being in the stocks for an offense against the prattish royal (and..the after bits), but something about the look in his eyes made Merlin just agree and wave him off with luck.

It couldn't be that hard, he'd seen enough of the servants duties as he ran about fulfilling his under physician duties. It was a strange coincidence though, he thought.

He should have known, all things considered.

 

The next morning...

 

Making his way to the kitchens and securing the royal’s breakfast, he gathered the meal and headed up to the Prince's chambers, pausing at the door to shuffle the weight of the tray to his non dominant hand. He reached for the door handle, but as his hand grasped the knob, Merlin had that indescribable “not alone” feeling as the hair on his neck raised. He slowly turned, playing the part of slow reflexes. There was no one there, though he narrowed his eyes determined that there was something there, somewhere. Turning back slowly to look at the door, his heart stopped as he instead saw the open doorway with the prince standing there bemused and silent with a lifetime of training to be so.

  
  
That dangerous voice chuckled darkly before shaking his head in a show of disaproval. “Merlin, Merlin, off in space again  I see. Any thoughts worth mentioning? Any reason why you knock on my chamber door?” There is some restless note in the Prince’s eyes, some dark tension.  
  
“Just bringing you your breakfast, Matteusz was called away.. You’re awake early.” <Actually, has he even slept? Was something bothering him?> “Is something...not alright?” Merlin asked unsure, he hadn’t been at this long, but long enough.  The Prince stepped back after a few breaths and waited, allowing Merlin to enter. And then Merlin’s pride took over. He brushed past the Prince, who shifted as if gravity pulled him conveniently in the opposing direction. Neither taking care to avoid the tray that Merlin was still impossibly carrying, full of delicious smelling food. Prince Arthur closed the door behind him.

Arthur debated for a moment to tell the truth, about the nightmares that woke him early most mornings. It seemed to be getting worse. Someone was on fire… No, just another bad dream. He was like Morgana in that way.

“No Merlin, just starting an early morning training with the knights. It is time for me to lead them. So I need to know which ones are worth leading and make them better.”

Merlin nodded back, oblivion with a very serious tone to his voice responded with “Oh yes Sire, never too early to beat each other senseless.”

  
“I wouldn’t expect one so simple to understand the strategy of wise men, Merlin…” Arthur retorted, a light of amusement finally seeping into his eyes. He didn’t try to hide the relief or gratitude in his eyes. Merlin nodded, returning a small smile. They stayed that way for a few lost moments, before Arthur looked down at the try full of food, grabbing an apple and walked away. Turning his head over his shoulder he called to Merlin, “just take that back to the kitchen, better empty it first though or Cook will be insulted.”

Feeling like he’s been slyly given a gift, he imagines returning to his and Gaius’ rooms with the breakfast, enough for them to eat better than they had in days. As he reached for the door, a hand stilled his wrist. Merlin turned curiously, as another hand took the tray out of his hands and set it on the adjacent table.

“Merlin felt his eyes drawing slowly up the arm that held him, to the shoulders adorned in a pale tunic that was open at the neck. Merlin stared at the blonde’s pulse, and remembered how he felt in that alcove, how he wanted. How he wanted now. He tried to bite his lip to focus himself, Arthur was needed on the training grounds in a few minutes, this really wasn't the time or place. They could be..caught if they were distracted too long.

 

Arthur should have just let Merlin waltz out of his chambers, it should have been the logical thing to do. But he.. he needed to taste Merlin again, just for a few minutes. He had a few minutes.

He saw Merlin bit his own lip, and he went rigid as the instincts waged priorities within him. Then Merlin let out a small groan of impatient need. And then Arthur realized how quiet it got, casting a quick eye to his window, he thought it strange how the curtains were so stilled, and then his breath caught as he saw a bird in the distance. But the bird was still, almost as if…

 

You are welcome, my impossible girl.


	16. Oh, you would think of the future, Merlin. Because the past is too painful.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>    
> "It is a lovely story, and so are you." Merlin 

There are many corridors, known and unknown, connecting the even more convoluted chambers of the Library. A certain number of these rooms lead to things forbidden or deliberately forgotten. 

It so happened to be, on this very night, one of those forgotten rooms held three. There within sat the royal ward sat between her handmaiden and their loyal knight on a blanket against the wall. It was hardly proper, would anyone see. But this area was scouted for its privacy. The Lady Morgana and the cornerstones of her triad were settled and content, the anticipation from Morgana at the latest discovery that the Knight had found on his recent relocation (part time, he had insisted) to guard the halls of the Library. The King and Prince had resisted the idea that one of the Knights be wasted on guard duty, but Morgana had insisted that a knight around tombs of strategy and survival would be an asset. If there was an ulterior motive, the King and Prince would rather the deniability instead of fighting her stubbornness head on.

There were no windows this deep into the castle, but a few well placed lanterns lit the smaller chamber. The air was naturally chilly, but the natural warmth of the bodies at each side of her made her feel a secure sense of comfort. After the three shared in a round of wine, Sir Lancelot finally handed Morgana two folded parchments. At her curious eyebrow, she had expected something more substantial for the ceremony. But he smiled with a confident glint in his eye and gestured towards the papers in his hand.

  
“You asked us, My lady, to find you something interesting…” the Knight began. “I was able to recover something behind a false wall that has deteriorated over time...the wall was from the time before King Uther’s reign began. The origin of the Pendragon reign is vague..and now I wonder..." and as her eyes widened with excitement and a hint of malice as he continue in a heavy whisper "...with this i wonder if that is deliberate.”

 

_My Dearest Queen,_

  
_If you would only send the word, I would find a way back to you..._

_He will not stop until he burns everything, but I beg you turn back from the unnatural path you sought out. It cannot be worth the cost.  Please respond…_

_I would still fight for you, if only to save you from yourself._

A page tucked behind followed,

 

_Queen,_

_I am a coward, always. I know know that I should had done something sooner to stop what you have become. The stories of the dark paths you race down have reached even my remote ears._

_The guilt for the part I have played will haunt me until my last breath, but the choice I am to make, I fear, will be damning much longer. I cannot ask you to forgive me for either._

_I have decided to join the savage Uther, the time has come where Nimue, Queen of the Sidhe must be stopped._

_I do not expect mercy for this betrayal, but maybe then you will see me._

 

  
Elsewhere, several stories above them, stood the other young royal captivated by the undeniable warlock before him.

  
As if time was frozen.. He breathed out though his nose, but didn’t feel a brush of warmth on his lip. And he remembered again what he had been avoiding thinking about, he had welcomed Merlin so easily into his chambers knowing what the warlock was capable of. Meeting the gaze, having those amber eyes staring back at him, Arthur found he couldn't think of anything else, at the moment.

Arthur felt desperately mortal and submissive at the power in front of him. His grip weakened as he spoke softly in question, “Merlin?”

“Why am I still here, Prince Arthur of Camelot? Why haven’t you called for the guards, or arrested me that night?”

  
Prince Arthur stared back into those bright golden eyes. Power was thick in the air, Arthur thought he could see it seeping into the walls. Looking back to the warlock, the Prince tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. “In a short amount of time, I have seen some of what you can do, Merlin… Every warrior knows that the most important decision he can make is the hill he chooses to fight to the death on.”

Arthur drew back. “Merlin, what else can you…”

Merlin pulls back though, as he pushed just a little bit more magic out to run around his Prince, as he hears his name being called. But it’s not from the man before him, its inside his head but also somewhere else. It completely distracts him from his concentration on the spell that slowed time. 

Merlin hears it coming from the floor beneath him, so he retracts from the Prince's arms back to the center of the main chamber. The Prince now shaken from his arousal is confused, but baffled enough to be interested in where this goes from here. His eyes catch on the bird in the distance now flying normally across the horizon, realizing what this means, he looks back to Merlin, who seems strangely concentrated on the floor. It is as if Merlin can hear something, but there is nothing. He doesn’t hear Merlin’s name repeating itself, impossible glutteral and deep down.

“Merlin…”

Merlin does, and moves towards the floor and inspects it.

But the duties of the prince could not wait, as more footsteps of his knights approached. Merlin has not looked back or towards the Prince in any manner. Merlin felt a tugging sensation around his belly button as he looked up to meet the gaze of the still concerned but increasingly impatient Prince of Camelot. Merlin knew he had only a moment before whatever was going to happen would happen, and he tried raise a hand to push the other man further back, he felt the world around him darken suddenly before it was replaced by a falling sensation and light returned to reveal a dimly lit cavern corridor.

  
But suddenly, there is a deep..impossibly deep glutteral voice. It is smooth, but edged with tension. And it is saying a name.

"Merlin."

Merlin looks around for the owner of the voice half wondering if he fell and hit his head in the Prince's chambers. He tries anyway, calling out, "Where are you?"

Filling the cavern with a plume of fire that reached the edges of the platform Merlin found himself standing at. He jumped back before his vision was filled with something our hero had only heard about in legend, a dragon which opened its mouth to reveal a row of teeth the size of a man's arm and began to speak.

"I'm here! How small you are for such a great destiny."

 

 

 

AN: I suppose I thought you'd gone and forgotten about me. 


	17. Lift Your Head and Look Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when the dark comes crashing through  
> When you need a friend to carry you  
> And when you're broken on the ground
> 
> You will be found

As a moment passed after the cryptic words from the impossible beast, his eyes and concentration strayed to the ceiling. He had let the prince in a rather improper position and shown another uncontrolled distray of damning magic. He exhaled and turned his attention back to the beast and properly processed its words. The Prince hadn’t killed him et, and even if he changed his mind, it would take a long while to find hm in this deep section of the castle. Merlin wasn’t sure where he was... just somewhere deep, forbidden, and deliberately forgotten. He did wonder if there are any other such passages and chambers like this, and what strange wonders and secrets they could contain.

He gathered his thoughts to properly respond to the creature before him. Something within him that thrummed in a line around his magic felt familiar with the creature he had never seen before, felt some sort of bond. It was a strange sense that he had been feeling towards a small number of important things lately, and he was apprehensive about this coming back to something he was losing a clawing battle at avoiding. He would play this as carelessly as possible in order to not stutter this in a misleading direction.

“What do you mean? What destiny?”  
  
The dragon has since landed on a plateau outcropping set out about twenty feet from the edge of the platform Lerin found himself upon. The medium sized human stared openly as the great dragon leaned forward with narrowed eyes and spoke again.

  
“Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason….Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion.”  
  
“Right, of course.” He replied, exhaling. The young warlock thought back to how incredibly naive he must have been to ever cross the gates of Camelot and thing he might have a shot at a normal life.  Everything was getting much too strange lately, and he wondered how this could possible be a coincidence. “I don't see what this has to do with me…”

The dragon continued on, he had been waiting some time for this moment. “He faces many threats from friend and foe alike. Many will come for  both of you, and they will go through the other to get to their goal. -”  
  
Mind racing, Merlin interrupted “Wait, are you..from the future?” Did the dragon know of the war that Matteau claimed he came from?  
  


The great dragon stilled, as if finally thrown off it groove. The small human was acting rather unusual and unexpected. He tried to put things back on track.

  
“I am only here, and now. I hear stories of those who see further past. You, though, are everything. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion.”  
  
Now this was something he was sure was wrong. Arthur was many things, many...interesting things… And he would be King, of course. But Merlin held no disillusions that his fate and Prince Arthur's was the sort of legends. Aloud, he denied firmly, “No. No, you've got this wrong.”  
  
Now comfortably perched while resting on his forelimbs, the Dragon kept an eyebrow arched that seemed already familiar amd pressed on… As if trying to push a point to a stubborn target. “There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't.” The beast laughs, Merlin’s eyes widen again in contemplating his chances of escaping this thing if it meant him harm and not liking his odds. Fortunately the beast continued kindly, “none of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it.”  
  
Merlin shakes his head and finally beings to scan the wall behind him for a corridor out, away from whatever fate is trying to rest on his shoulders. Afraid it is already too late, afraise there was some horrific mistake. “No. No way. No. No. There must be another warlock because this one's an idiot.”  
  
The dragon paused and tilted it’s head, and Merlin thought he heard the strange sound of running water. SOmething calm like a quite brook, before the Dragon relied with “Interesting how things turn. I had expected you to say the same of the Prince. Perhaps it's your destiny to change that of you both.”

Kilgharrah flies off.  
  
Merlin watches him fly off into the dark corridors of the library before he realized he’d just been insulted.

  
“Hey, Wait!”  
  


Moments and then minutes pass with no response, and Merlin is left in dim light.

  
After such a strange start to his day, Merlin was rather disappointed that the Dragon or his own magic did not return him to higher in the castle to more familiar halls. There was one corridor, that led down past the Library where Merlin felt...something. It was as strong as the Dragon, then it went away just as quickly. Merlin felt strangely confident that it was nothing. He soon forgot it at all.

He found himself wandering the lower corridors of the castle grounds for the better part of the day before he found himself on the ground level of the castle. He wasn't sure if it was good luck or bad that he did not run into or see the Prince as he found his way back to Gaius’, retreating into his room for a midday nap. He was too wired an anxious from the day, but be closed her eyes and slowed his breath as he head Gaius come home and walk to his chamber.  
  
Gaius enters Merlin's messy chamber and picks up his clothes. After a look at someone likely already awake, he didn’t rein in his disapproving voice as he exclaimed. “Oi! Where have you been all day? You seemed to disappear.”   
  
Merlin sat up and looked back at his new mentor, sighing he responded, “I suppose that will happen sometimes, now.”  
  
Gaius’ expression softened, feeling pity for the young warlock. “Is it to do with your magic?”  
  
Merlin heard the draconic voice between his ears begin to murmur his name. _It has only been a few hours since meeting, what could the beast want already?_  
  
Merlin closed off, feeling he carried too many secrets to be open with anyone right now. He stammered before nodding.“Yeah.”

Gaius had seen many magic users like Merlin, with the weight of responsibility without the confidence or training. But Gaius let it go, hoping that the young man would trust him more if given space and trust.

“Yes. Well.” and he changed subject, focusing on the other issue. “Have you seen the state of this room?! you can clear it up without magic. And then I want you to get me some herbs: henbane, wormwood, and sorrel. And deliver this to Morgana. Poor girl's suffering from nightmares.  
  
Merlin catches the clothes that are thrown at him and grimaces as he hears the low guttural voice in his head, perhaps he is imagining it now. He responds ruefully, “Mmm, I know the feeling.”

He pushes the voice down and looks at Gaius, catching his eyes he is sure to openly slow his gratitude as he takes the list from his mentor. Even with his new acquaintances, Gaius is his cornerstone and lifeline here. Without him... Merlin knows he didn't deserve his loyalty, isn’t worth this risk and vowed to ensure his safety if and when this all fell to shit.

 

AN: You have her to thank for the update. Oh, she knows.


End file.
